


goodnight texts

by Me_Meow



Series: Gifts for Friends (AKA Mimi Claus) [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, Happy Birthday, Lesbians, Minor Swearing, OT3, Romantic Fluff, Sleepiness, Texting, Threesome - F/F/F, Tsunderes, emojis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow
Summary: Before sleeping, Nemu likes texting her girlfriends.
Relationships: Akita Neru/Hatsune Miku/Yumemi Nemu
Series: Gifts for Friends (AKA Mimi Claus) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671583
Kudos: 3





	goodnight texts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagicalAstronomer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalAstronomer/gifts).



> Umm... this is like a month late, I'm so sorry.

Yawning, Nemu pushed her rolling chair away from her desk. She had just finished a Minecraft Livestream with her friends, and it was now almost eleven o’clock. 

The short girl gave a short hum, thinking. Yes, they should be awake. Besides, it wasn’t even midnight. And knowing them, they never went to sleep without saying goodnight to each other.

After quickly brushing her teeth and saying goodnight to TanuQn, her pet tanuki, Nemu made her way to her bedroom and laid on her bed. 

After she got herself comfortable, Nemu grabbed her phone from the table, and opened up her text messages. She scrolled down her contacts until she found a certain group chat. She clicked it and it opened up. She slowly typed out a message and hit send.

TanuCutie:  _ is any1 on? _

About thirty seconds later, a response popped up onto the screen.

**39Leeku:** _i am~ (* ^ ω ^)_

_ how was ur day, nemu-chan? _

It was one of her girlfriends, Miku.

**TanuCutie:** _mine was good_

_ how bout u? _

**39Leeku:** _ same~ ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ _

_ had to record a few new songs, so i’m a bit tired from thatヽ(o´∀`)ﾉ♪♬ _

Suddenly, the final member entered the chatroom.

**TsunNeru** : _ goddammit people its almost midnight _

_ go the hell to sleep _

**39Leeku** :  _ neru-chan~! (つ≧▽≦)つ _

**TsunNeru:** _ no _

**39Leeku:** _(つ . •́ _ʖ •̀ .)つ_

_ ｡･ﾟﾟ*(>д<)*ﾟﾟ･｡ _

**TsunNeru:** _…_

_ fine  _

_ (づ◡﹏◡)づ _

**39Leeku:** _\\(★ω★)/_

_ nemu-chan, join us! _

Nemu smiled at her girlfriend's interaction. Slowly she typed in a hug kaomoji.

**TanuCutie:** _ alright  _

_ ⊂(￣▽￣)⊃ _

**39Leeku:** _ (づ￣ ³￣)づ _

**TsunNeru:** _ (⊃｡•́‿•̀｡)⊃ _

_ kay, goodnite now _

39Leeku:  _ goodnight~ (－ω－) zzZ _

_ Love you both _

**TanuCutie:** _ goodnite _

_ luv u both 2 _

**TsunNeru:** _i guess i love you both as well_

With a smile, Nemu turned off her phone, plugging it in the charger. Tossing the blanket covers on top of herself, she reached for her lamp and turned it off.


End file.
